Naruto's First Date
by Sherain C
Summary: Narusaku. Naruto finally got to on a date with Sakura but she has her own plans. Hentai. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

After years of asking her out and getting rejected, Sakura finally said yes. Naruto was extremely happy. You could say he was the happiest person in the world. Sakura smiled as the blond jumped for joy. "Thank you Sakura-chan, you won't regret this" he said as he held her hands, a goofy grin on his face. The blond left the training ground saying he had something important to do. Strangely enough Kakashi allowed it.

On that night, Naruto had taken her to Ichiraku's for dinner. They were going to the movies later. Sakura had picked a show but absolutely refuses to tell Naruto what it was. While at Ichiraku's, Sakura started to get a little horny. Watching her date suck up all that ramen gave her lewd ideas and Naruto was oblivious, happily slurping on his ramen.

Sakura slipped her hand into the unsuspecting blond's pants and immediately starts giving him a handjob. Naruto's face turned a deep crimson for two reasons. One being the actual fact that the pinkette had her hand in his pants touching him, and he was nervous because they were in public and anyone could see what was going on.

Sakura only stroked him a few times and he was already hard. She pumped him faster and faster until he was at the brink of cumming when she stopped. Naruto looked at her with a look of confusion mixed with a little shock. Before he could say anything, Sakura put a finger to his lips and smiled. "There's more of where that came from" she winked. They went back to eating their ramen without saying another word.

When they left the little shop, Naruto was still thinking about what Sakura just did. He didn't know what to say. Sakura saw this and decided to start the conversation herself. "You don't have to be so shy you know. You trained with Jiraiya the perv. I thought you would be a little more relaxed with what I did" she said looking up. "I trained with him to learn jutsus! Not become like him! Besides this is only the first date. Shouldn't we get to know each other first"

Sakura burst out laughing. "Get to know each other? Naruto, we've known each other since we were kids. What else is there to know" Sakura tried not to laugh too much. "Oh yeah. I forgot" Naruto smiled and scratched his head sheepishly. "But still, you shouldn't do that in public..." Naruto blushed. "Not in public? So there's no problem doing it somewhere else?" Sakura smirked at him. "No I mean um that uh it's... Argh forget about it" he walked faster, hoping to get to the cinema fast to avoid awkward conversations.

When they got to the cinema, Naruto went to get the popcorn and drinks while Sakura got the tickets. Sakura then led Naruto to their seats somewhere near the back. There were not many people there and barely anyone behind them. Only two people who look strangely familiar but it was hard to tell when it was dark. "What show are we watching anyway Sakura-chan?" Naruto popped a popcorn into his mouth. "Just the latest Icha Icha movie"

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted. The people in front turned around and stared at him. He apologized to them and lowered his voice to speak to Sakura. "Why?" Naruto whispered. "Just watch the show Naruto. It won't kill you" Sakura took a sip of her drink. Half way through the movie, Naruto excused himself so he get more popcorn and refills on drinks. He still wasn't too comfortable watching that kind of show.

Meanwhile, Sakura turned around to stare at the two men behind her. "The two of two of you better not ruin my date" She glared at them. "Oh we won't" They said in unison. "I should have known two of Konoha's biggest perverts would be here. Right Kakashi? Jiraiya?" Sakura sighed. They gave her a perverted grin. "What are you doing here anyway Jiraiya? You wrote the story. You already know how it goes" she raised an eyebrow. "Ah the mind of the young is a wonderful thing. You see, it one thing to read and write. But it's another to watch" Sakura could have sworn she saw blood dripping from his nose but chose to ignore it.

Naruto got back to his seat and continued to watch the show. The sex scene was just starting. The erotic sounds got him aroused. The tent in his pants was quite noticeable and he tried to hide it under his jacket. Sakura was well aware of the situation Naruto was in. She got down on her knees between Naruto's legs. Naruto was about to protest but Sakura covered his mouth and shook her head.

The pinkette unzipped his pants. She licked the the tip through his boxers. Naruto groaned but quickly covered his mouth. He looked around and saw that nobody noticed. The sounds coming from the speakers were similar considering he show they were watching.

Sakura pulled the boxers down to his thighs and started licking the base. She sucked on his sacks then licked up he shaft. She looked up to see Naruto biting his lips. Keeping eye contact, she licked and sucked at the tip. She then started bobbing her head up and down. Instead or torturing his lips any further, Naruto tried chewing on popcorn to keep the noises to a minimum.

Sakura bobbed faster hearing how Naruto is trying to hold his moans in. The popcorn did very little help. He groaned loudly, but this time some people turned round to look. He acted as though nothing happened and they looked back to the screen. Behind them, Kakashi and Jiraiya were giggling perversely, more into what the two youngsters were doing than the movie.

The two perverts received a blow to the head each from a clone Sakura had somehow made while blowing Naruto. They rubbed the growing lumps on their heads. She was truly a student of Tsunade. Jiraiya dug into his jacket (or vest?) and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "This will come in handy" he wriggled his brow. Sakura's clone accepted them gratefully and poofed away.

The real Sakura who was blowing Naruto, pulled away and blew cold air on the wet cock which throbbed in response. She gave one hard lick from the base to the tip and gave it a squeeze and that was all Naruto could take. He came on her face and a little got in her hair. Sakura quickly put his dick back into her mouth drink whatever she could get.

Naruto slumped into his seat letting what happened settle in his head. They stayed till the movie was over then they headed to Naruto's home. Sakura was going to have a great time later tonight.

**Chapter 2 coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. For those who didn't get it yet, it's Naruto's first time.**

Naruto took Sakura to his place. They sat down and talked about the good old days, like an old couple. Though it was nice to reminisce about the past. They did that for about an hour. Sakura took matters into her own hands and kissed him. It goes without saying that she fondled down there too.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He pushed her away, his face burning a bright red. "Sakura-chan! Wh-What are you doing!?"He moved away from her a little. "What do you think I'm doing" she gave him a seductive smirk and leaned in for another kiss. Before she could kiss him, he put a hand to her lips and pushed her away yet again. "But th-this kind of things... Sh-shouldn't it be done in the b-bedroom?" Naruto stuttered.

"Anywhere is fine but the bedroom is preferable" she said as she tugged on his pants. "Then what are you doing now!?"he swatted her hand away. "Tch. You were taking forever before we got into your room" she crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Sorry Sakura-chan. It's just that this is new to me and all..." he scratch the back of his head.

The pinkette felt bad for him. She smiled and hugged Naruto. "Aww. Poor innocent little Naruto-chan" she teased him. "Stop treating me like a small kid" Naruto pouted. Sakura laughed at him. He was just adorable when he pouts. "So... how about the bedroom" she drew her fingers across his chest looking into his eyes. "O-okay"

When the entered Naruto's room, Sakura just sat on a chair that was in a corner opposite the bed. Naruto looked at her, puzzled at what she was doing. "Shouldn't we um you know uh" Naruto struggled to say it properly "Strip" Sakura said. "Yeah that" Naruto tensed up. "I meant you should strip" she deadpanned. "Wh-what!?" "Just do it Naruto. I promise you that you'll like it"

Naruto unzipped his jacket and threw it aside. He removed his shirt revealing his well toned muscles that caused Sakura to drool. He pulled his pants and boxers down together, his semi hard cock attracting the pinkette's attention. Naruto got on the bed, not knowing what else to do. He was without a doubt nervous.

Sakura loved how much power she had over the blond. The normally hyperactive boy was now in a bed, nude and at her command. It's a rare sight indeed. She leaned back into the chair and crossed her legs. She smiled teasingly at the blond who responded with slightly forced smile and a face as red as a tomato.

"Stroke yourself" the pinkette ordered. "WHAT!?" Naruto turned even more red if were humanly possible. "How many times do you plan on saying what today? I said stroke yourself" Sakura said like it was nothing. She struggled to keep calm and not have the urge to strip and have him inside her. It was too soon. Besides, it's fun to see Naruto's reactions.

Naruto's right hand went down. He stroked himself till he was fully erected. The fact that Sakura was watching him was a major turn on. Pre-cum flowed down, making his cock slick and slippery. His moans and groans filled the room. He started to pump his pulsing erection faster. Sakura took this as a sign that he was close. She walked to the bed, made a few hand signs and cupped his balls.

"I'm not going to let you cum just yet" she licked up all the pre-cum on his cock. "How do you know these kinds of jutsu?" Naruto, frustrated that he couldn't cum, asked. Sakura scoffedat him. "I'm a medic-nin. Give me some credit" The pinkette took out the handcuffs she got from Jiraiya and cuffed Naruto's hands to the bed. "Handcuffs? Why do you need them?" Naruto asked. "You really don't know much about this do you?"

"B-but..." Naruto started but was cut off by Sakura. "Just keep quiet and relax" she said before she took her clothes off. Naruto watched in fascination. He always saw naked girls all thanks to Ero-senin. But this would be the first that a girl striped and he watched without being chased after and being called a perv. He's a growing man with natural urges. Peeking is nothing uncommon.

After she stripped down to her lingerie, she straddled the blond. He held his breath as her hands unfastened her bra. She purposely took her time, knowing that it was killing Naruto. Once her bra was off, Naruto ogled her breasts. He wanted to touch them. To feel them. When he tried to move his hands, the handcuffs held them above his head. He groaned in frustration.

"Getting impatient aren't you" she kissed his forehead. "Just wait a moment" she said before getting up to take her panties off. She threw them into a pile together with Naruto's clothes. "I just love how you taste Naruto" Naruto could see how wet she was. He looked into her emerald eyes. "Can I... Taste you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sakura giggled at him. "Whatever you want Naruto" She pressed her lips on his in a quick wet kiss. She turned around and went on all fours. Her womanhood hovering over Naruto's face. Naruto's cock was very tempting to Sakura. She took the nine incher into her mouth and bobbed her head a few times before deep throating him. Naruto felt as though he would cum but the jutsu prevented him from doing so.

Naruto licked Sakura. Tasting her and savoring it. He took another long lick before sucking lightly on her clitrotis. Sakura moaned around his arousal making it throb in her mouth. Naruto penetrated her, feeling and tasting her insides. He started to fuck her with his tongue. With every thrust of his tongue, Sakura would moan with him in her mouth.

Finally, Sakura got up and positions her pussy at his tip. They shared a sweet kiss before she lowered herself onto him. She moaned loudly, feeling his hot member inside of rested her hands on his chest for support. She rode him hard and fast. Naruto thrusts upwards, going deeper until she came. She stayed still to catch her breath.

Once Sakura regained her composure, she unlocked the cuffs and undid the jutsu. They started kissing passionately. Naruto pushed her down so she was on her back. He was on his knees between his thighs looking uncertain. Sakura assured him a smile and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruto thrusted all the way in making Sakura's breath hitch. He pounded into her hard. She urged him to go faster and he did. Sakura suddenly asked Naruto to wait. She got on all fours and Naruto continued fucking her. The sound of skin slapping rang throughout the room. Moans and groans loud enough for the neighbors to hear. But they didn't care. They were too riled up with pleasure to care.

Sakura came again. Her walls tighten around him making him cum inside her but he kept on going. Being Naruto, he had stamina. He kept pounding her into the mattress even harder than before. He shot his load into her making her eyes roll to the back of her head and her tongue hang out. Naruto pulled out of her, his cum flowed down her thighs onto the sheets.

Sakura rested her head on Naruto's chest as he brushed her hairs with his fingers, enjoying the afterglow. "Um Sakura-chan, are you on any pills. You know in case?" Naruto realized. She snuggled closer to him "Jutsu" was her only answer. Naruto sighed in relief "So..." Naruto looked to Sakura and smirked. "Will there be a second date?" Sakura giggled at this "Oh there will be" she said. "Many many more"

**And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an extra chapter ^^**

Naruto and Sakura have 'dated' for almost a year. Today Naruto was going to ask her out again but it was a little different. He was nervous. 'Today is the day' he thought. He picked up his phone gave Sakura a call. He told Sakura he would pick her up in an hour.

Naruto arrived half an hour early. He had something to settle. He rang the bell to Sakura's house and was greeted by her mother. She smiled and invited him in saying Sakura would be awhile so he should have a seat. The blond sat in the sitting room where Sakura's father had always liked Naruto. The boy was happy-go-lucky, friendly and most of all honest. He would never understand why she used to like the Uchiha. He has nothing against Sasuke but he thought that Naruto was a better choice.

He put his papers down and greeted the blond. "What brought you here so soon? Can't wait to see her?" He teased Naruto. The blond laughed at this. Sakura's father wasn't the best comedian but he tries his best. "I did come here to pick her up. But I actually came here early to see you Haruno-san" Naruto looked serious now. He told her father what he had planned. They were discussing a pretty important matter that the mother had decided not to disturb them.

Sakura came sown the stairs, surprised to see Naruto already there. "What are you doing here so early? There's still ten minutes left" Naruto and her father looked at each other before he answered. "I just arrived. You ready?" Naruto stood up "Yup. Let's go" They said their goodbyes to her parents and left.

Today was Naruto's turn to pick where they would eat. So Sakura was a little surprised when the walked pass Ichiraku. "Where are we going?" she questioned. "Just keep walking and you'll know" he flashed a grin at her making her even more curious. Naruto held her hand as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

They reached a fancy restaurant in the southern part of Konoha. It's almost impossible to get a reservation there. It was definitely not like Naruto to go to these kinds of places. Sakura looked at the place with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me we were coming here? I could've dressed better" Sakura frowned. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. You look good no matter what you wear" Naruto kissed her forehead and she blushed. "Thanks"

The waiter guided then to their table. They sat down while a waitress brought the menu. "The food here is really expensive" Sakura commented. "Just order what you want. Don't worry about the price" Naruto smiled. Sakura ordered a risotto and a salad. Naruto glanced at the menu then shut it. "Do you serve ramen here?" He asked the waitress. "Sorry sir we don't have that here" the waitress giggled. "You know Naruro, if you wanted ramen we should have just gone to Ichiraku's" Sakura sweat dropped. "Nevermind. I'll have the steak please and a bottle of wine" the waitress wrote it down and excused herself.

"Where did you get the money for this?" Sakura was curious. "I've been saving up" he shrugged. "How many times do you plan on surprising me tonight? It's already four by my count" she shook her head. "Oh you'll see" he smirked. "So there's more?" Sakura was leaning forward hoping Naruto would tell her. "If I were to say anything more it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it" he said, the smirk still plastered on his face. "I guess" she sighed.

The food arrived as soon as they had finished talking. "The service here is great. That was fast" Sakura looked at her food. "What do you expect. It is the best restaurant in Konoha" Naruto stated. They ate their fill and drank the wine. They both had high tolerance for alcohol so it didn't affect them that much.

Naruto paid the bill and the strolled through Konoha. They stopped at a sweets shop and Naruto bought Sakura some umeboshi. One of her favorites. They continued walking until they reached the top of the hokage monument. They sat there and watched the sunset. It was a beautiful sight. They cuddled. Enjoying the warmth of the other.

The stars and the moon came up. It was truly a romantic night. Naruto got up and pulled Sakura to her feet. He said he had something to tell her. He got onto one knee and pulled out a little box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever saw. Naruto's sapphire eyes stared right into her emerald ones.

"Marry me Sakura you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress. Baby just say yes" Naruto said the memorized lines. Sakura giggled. "You seriously quoted Taylor Swift" she looked at him. "Too corny for you?" He smiled. "Yes" she said. "EH!?" Naruto had a hurt expression. "What? NO! Not how corny it is. I said yes. Yes I want to marry you" She embraced him and kissed him like her life depended on it.

Naruto was so happy, he couldn't hold in his tears. He hugged her and whispered into her ear. "I wouldn't know what I would've done if you said no" He held her tighter. "You dummy. Why would I say no. I love you" they hugged for awhile then Naruto gave her a big smile. "Wanna celebrate?" Sakura smiled seductively. The idea of 'celebrating' excited him. He gave her a smile of his own. "Sure. Let's go home"

He turned around towards his home when Sakura pulled him back. "Why wait?" She got on her knees, pulled his pants and boxers down and proceeded to give him oral. She licked every part of his genitals before taking him into her mouth. Her tongue worked wonders on him. Naruto grabbed her hair making her go further until his tip was touching the back of her throat.

Naruto thrust into her mouth. Sakura's moans causing vibrations around him. She massaged his balls with her hands causing him to tighten his grip on her hair as thrust even harder. She tried saying something but Naruto couldn't figure it out. She said it again and Naruto realized she was calling out his name. He came into her mouth. Sakura drank everything up. Not wasting a single drop. Naruto pulled her to her feet and put his pants bock on. They walked back home with her head leaning on him and his arm around her waist.

Once they reached home, Naruto didn't waste any time. He carried her into his room and dropped her on the bed. He crawled above her and started kissing her. They stopped what kissing and groping only to get out of their clothes. Naruto wanted to give her oral but she stopped him. "You just gave me an amazing orgasm earlier and I want to do the same for you. Don't you want to feel pleasure too?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pushed him on his back and immediately started stroking him. "Just let me do this and you can do whatever you want with me tonight" she stroked him faster. "I just love sucking you" with that, she took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head fast. Naruto groaned out. Felling her he was close. She removed her mouth and continued pumping him until he came all over her face.

Naruto kissed her and made her lie on her back. "Since you like my dick so much, I've got a special treat for you" he smirked. He crossed his fingers and said something that made Sakura's blood rush. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another Naruto appeared behind her. Naruto chuckled at her. "You're getting wet just from seeing another me?" He spread her legs open even wider. "This is going to be interesting"

The clone pulled her up to a half sitting position. It played with her tits and sucked on her pulse. The real Naruto was sucking her clit while thrusting a finger in her. He inserted another digit and stretched her out. Then he added the final digit thrusting hard. Every time he hits her g-spot, she would moan loudly and pull at the clones hair. Naruto went faster until she came.

He pulled out his fingers and licked her juices off his fingers. The clone let her go and Naruto got her on all fours. "Now Sakura-chan I want you to suck him while I fuck you. Understood?" Naruto said as he licked her ear. She whimpered and nodded. Naruto nibbled at her earlobe and entered her. He pushed in slowly until he was all the way in.

Sakura clenched her teeth, trying not to moan. Naruto thrust into hard and fast. This time Sakura was unable to control herself. She moans and claws at the sheets. "Sakura-chan, did you forget what I told you?" Naruto purred out. His clone positioned his cock in front of her. Rubbing some pre-cum on her lips.

Sakura licked her lips. She wrapped her lips around him and sucked hard. The clone pulled on her hair in shear pleasure. The pinkette then gently scraped her teeth over him. The sensation was too much for the clone. He signaled for her to stop and Naruto pulled out of her. Naruto pulled her up while the clone laid on his back. Knowing what she had to do, Sakura guided the clones cock into her.

Naruto kneeled behind her and massaged her breasts. "You like this don't you? Now be a good girl and give me a handjob" he ordered. Sakura reached behind her and stroked the blond. She rode the clone and pumped Naruto's cock until she came.

Sakura breathing was heavy and she was getting tired but Naruto wasn't done yet. He pushed her forward, making her ass stick up in the inserted a finger into her anus. Then he added another and then a third. Her body rocked back and forth onto his fingers with his clone still thrusting inti her. He stretched her and pulled his fingers out once he deemed her ready. Naruto thrust into her hard.

Sakura screamed with pleasure but the clone kissed her to keep noises to a minimum. Naruto pounded into her hard and clone did the same. Sakura was close to another orgasm and when Naruto spanked her combined with the clone pinching her clit, that's when she lost it. She came hard. Her muscles clenched around the cocks inside her. The clone came first. Naruto thrusts a few more times before cumming inside her.

Naruto let Sakura roll onto her side before her dispelled the clone. He laid next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you Naruto" she smiled sweetly. "Love you to Sakura-chan" he kissed her on the forehead. "From now on you're my fiancé" he grinned happily. She giggled at how happy he was. Of course she was happy herself. The newly engaged couple fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter. Another one will be coming up soon.**

Being the perverts that they are, Naruto and Sakura planned their honeymoon on a cruise. What's so bad about a cruise? They were going in an erotic cruise where all types of sex is celebrated and encouraged. Naruto had booked them for two weeks. When Sakura found out, she was delighted. What better way to spend their honeymoon than to be together on a kinky cruise.

After the wedding ceremony, the young couple grabbed their bags and headed to the port where they would board the ship. They were led to their room by a friendly man dressed in a sailor suit which was the uniform of the workers on board. Naruto tipped the man who accepted the rather large tip gratefully. "Enjoy the cruise sir and ma'am" he bowed. "Oh we will" Naruto smirked at the man who in turn smiled back.

"I think I want to rest first Naruto. These shoes are killing me" Sakura kicked her shoes off and laid on the bed. "Yeah. I'm kinda tired too. It's only six thirty. We've got lots of time to have some fun later" he kissed her and headed for the showers. Sakura was fast asleep when Naruto finished his bath. He laid next to her and fell asleep as well.

Naruto woke up an hour later to see Sakura in nothing but her bikini. "Sakura-chan. Get on the bed so I can enjoy my beautiful wife" Naruto called. "I would love that but I have a better idea" she said as she walked closer to Naruto."There is a pool on deck. I thought we could check it out" she said seductively. "Whatever you want sweetie" Naruto kissed her cheek and her giggled at him. "Just wear your trunks"

They got to the pool and Naruto immediately jumped in. Sakura got in with him but with a little more grace. They were in each others arms kissing like there was no tomorrow. Sakura parted themselves and pulled Naruto's trunks down. "Don't you want me to get out of the water first?" Naruto asked. "No need. I'll just cast a jutsu" Sakura said before going underwater to suck on him.

The pinkette bobbed her head up and down while her hands played with his testicles. The pressure of the water around him made it a whole different experience. She dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft from the base and swirled her tongue at the tip making him groan with delight. She occasionally used her teeth, making his rigid cock throb.

Sakura wrapped her lips tighter around him and went faster. She put her right hand in his hip to prevent him from thrusting into the mouth and dragged the nails of her left hand on the inside of his thighs. All the sensations combined together with Sakura bobbing her head faster made him cum. Sakura swallowed all the cum she could get. She resurfaced licking her lips.

Sakura bent over the edge of the pool and slapped her buttocks. "What are you waiting for?" She said seductively. Naruto grabbed her hips foreplay was not on his list tonight. He entered her in one thrust. The blond didn't wait for Sakura get used to him inside her. His thrusts were hard and fast. The water around them was sloshing and splashing violently at the pace they were going.

There were people around who were pleasuring their own partners. Some of them stopped to watch the young couple going at it. They could see and hear the water splashing around the two. Sakura moaned loudly. Naruto looked up to see some of the men jerking off while watching them. Naruto went harder, increasing the volume of Sakura's moans. He emptied his load inside her with a loud groan.

Naruto pulled out of her. They sat in the water to regain their breaths. After a while, they got up and walked back to their room. After the wedding, entertaining guests and their little session in the pool, they decided to call it a day.

**More chapters to come. A couple on the cruise and we'll see how it goes from there if anyone wants a continuation :)**

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently. But now since my final exams are over I have more free time *yay***

**So here's the next chapter ^.^**

Naruto's breath was shallow and quick. He was slowly waking up. 'A wet dream?' He thought, feeling a bit horny. It took him awhile to realize that Sakura had been sucking him in his sleep. The blond was shocked for a moment before blushing deeply. "S-sa-sakura-chan!? What are you doing!?" Naruto half yelled. Sakura looked up at him with a light 'pop' sound was made as she removed her lips from his erection.

"Ohayo Anata" She said with a sweet voice and smiled at him as though she wasn't just sucking him. "Sakura-chan. Why were you *ahem* you know..." Naruto said, his face getting more and more red with each word. "Well I saw you were a little hard and thought I should take care of it. After all I am your wife" she smirked seductively.

"Eh? Wife?" Naruto looked at her, dumbfounded. Sakura frowned. "Ouch. How could you forget that we are married" Sakura pouted. "We are even on our honeymoon" she added, looking more hurt. Naruto felt like hitting his head. How on earth could he forget. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I just woke up and I guess I kinda forgot..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

A devilish smirk graced Sakura's face. "Well, if you forgot, I will help you remember" Naruto did not get the hint. He started to panic a little. "NO NO NO! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER!" Naruto hugged her. Sakura sighed and pulled away. "Sasuke was right. You are a Dobe. You totally did not get the message" Sakura moved downwards and latched her lips on his manhood.

Naruto let out a loud groan. Her hot mouth engulfed his rigid cock. Her tongue glided up and down his shaft, creating friction. She then sucked on the tip and would do so from time to time. The pinkette took him out of her mouth, leaving a thin trail of saliva from the tip of his manhood to her tongue. She proceeded to sucking on his balls. Sucking on one and playing with the other and vice versa. She soon went back to his cock and licking at it as though it was a popsicle before taking all of him into her mouth.

Naruto was about to cum when there was a sudden knock on the door. Naruto ignored it and concentrated on what his wife was doing but Sakura had other plans. She stopped whatever she was doing and covered themselves up. "Come in" she said cheerfully. Naruto looked at her with both shock and confusion. Sakura just smiled at him innocently.

One of the hotel staff came in with a trolley. On it was a breakfast suited for a king. "Here's your order Misses Uzumaki. Please enjoy your- oh..." The woman looked at them and blinked a few times. Then she smiled at them sweetly. "Did I interrupt you?" She said. Naruto was about to protest and chase her out but Sakura spoke first. "Nope. Thanks for bringing breakfast" Sakura got up not caring about being naked since they were on that kind of cruise. She took out her purse from her bag and gave the lady a rather large tip. "Thank you ma'am" With that, she walked out.

Sakura pushed the trolley closer to the bed so she and Naruto can easily reach it. Naruto just stared at her still in shock. He shook his head a little and put on a seductive smirk, hand gliding up Sakura's thigh. "So... Shall we continue?" He kissed her neck then her jaw but was suddenly pushed away. "Nope. Now be a good boy and eat your breakfast" she said happily. Naruto crossed his arms and sulked. "You big tease" he grumbled. "That's what you get for forgetting" she said in a sing song fashion and continued to eat her breakfast

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
